1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system that uses a Code Division Multiple Access and a Personal Communications Service. More specifically, it relates to a method of modifying the Home Location Register (HLR) system database used to manage the subscribers in a digital wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Home Location Register (HLR) system is a functional unit that is used to manage mobile subscribers by maintaining all subscriber information such as electronic serial number, directory number, international mobile station identification, user profile and current location, etc. The HLR can serve many mobile switching centers (MSC) and can be arranged together or independently with the MSC to manage the mobile station in the wireless communication system.
The HLR system changes all the subscriber information to be managed into a database and saves it. The HLR system database is called the System Load Data (SLD) database in a wireless mobile communication system. The SLD database resides in the main memory device due to the limitation of the processing speed, and responds to various inquiries. The SLD also includes subscriber location information, additional service information, and other information. A change in the contents of the database in the memory influences the database to be saved on the disk.
In this type of SLD, when there is a necessity that the database structure is to be changed, or that a new additional service is to be added, the developer must modify and test source code one by one according to each database version and structure.
In the prior art method of modifying the SLD, the extent of database modification has to be determined based on the existence of the contents of each database. This is because since the database structure is different according to the contents of each. This requires the modification process of the database source program to be able to carry out the operation immediately.
The developer needs to revise and test the source code one by one to prepare the source program according to each database structure. Therefore, the management of these programs acts as another large burden. Especially, since there are a lot of problems at the beginning of system installation when frequent service development and modification are necessary. These types of modification work impose a burden on the program developer and the system users because of the management of a different source program according to the database structure and operator.
In other words, the databases to be used in the wireless mobile communication system requires the management of the source program for generating databases appropriate to each with different structure depending on the contents. Because this source program has different information as according to the operator, the database structure and the additional service, another program must be developed and managed according to each kind.
Therefore, many separate operations have to be performed to modify the database which results in a waste of time and human resources in the program developer and the system manager.
To solve the above problems, it is necessary that operations for database modification operations be integrated and processed as a program so that an ordinary person can easily and simply modify the database.
Thus, there is a necessity to develop a new, integrated program that can easily and conveniently modify the SLD database based on a fast, changing additional service request, and generate and revise the new database table regardless of the modification of the database structure and contents. In addition, the program can also serve by extracting information from the previous database to increase processing speed.